Have Yourself A Sweet Affliction Christmas
by poohxebony
Summary: Come celebrate the holidays with Zero and some of your favorite characters from the hit story, 'Sweet Afflictions' by KayTester. ZeroxOC. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This Christmas fic contains characters that are from one of my best buddies' story, _'Sweet Afflictions: Shattered Reflections'. _Her name is **KayTester, **and this story is dedicated as a Christmas gift to her. But it's kind of considered as an AU since I made the setting take place after Kay's story, even though it's not yet complete.

It's good to have her back on fanfiction, as well as working and chatting with her again. To learn more about these characters, you should visit KayTester's profile and check out both _'Sweet Afflictions'_ and the sequel. You can also check out the newest chapter 29 from 'Shattered Reflections'. Yep, the story is still up and running!

As for everyone else who reads this, thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. Kind and honest reviews are always the greatest gift to receive. And I want to wish you all a wonderful Happy Holidays and a safe and blessed New Year! ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: **Vampire Knight don't belong to me whatsoever, neither do the characters in this story. They belong entirely to Kay. Hinashini is the only character I claim, since I'm the one that created her for Kay XD.

* * *

"Deck the hall with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!", sang a high spirited young girl. Her icy blue eyes sparkled with life and cheerfulness on the traditional day, smiling from ear to ear while placing more ornaments on the Christmas tree in the living room. Her chocolate brown hair was put in a ponytail by a red and green ribbon tied together. Her red low-cut sweater hugged her petite frame perfectly, along with her black short skirt, stockings, and heels. She took out a crystal ornament from the decorative box and hung it on one of the branches. "Tis the season to be jolly, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!", she continued.

"Dou we now our gay apparel, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!", added a young boy, placing ornaments on the other side of the tree. He also smiled cheerfully, loving every moment of the holiday bonding with his dear friends. This year meant something special to him, because it was the first Christmas he's ever spent with real people who cared about each other. His new friends were practically his new family, unlike the nightmarish life he lived through a year ago. Life was finally good to Ikuto. After filling his side with the ornaments, he went to where Kiku was working, taking a good look at how much they achieved with the tree so far. They smiled at each other, then turned back on the tree.

They both sang in unison, "Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-"

"Hey, mind shutting the hell up from all this holly-jolly singing crap?", a gruff voice interrupted. Kiku and Ikuto turned to look at Tsuneo, sitting on the couch at the other side of the room. He lifted his bottle of Budweiser, taking a sip and twitching his eyebrows irritably. "Seriously, no wonder this time of year drives a lot of people nuts. It's just too much damn hassle getting all giddy and shit over one particular holiday!". Kiku smirked and walked up to the retired vampire hunter, holding a holly in her hand. As much as Tsuneo was a difficult man to understand or tolerate (mostly because of his drinking), it didn't stop her from loving her adopted father. Besides, Kiku knew his bark were mostly bigger than his bite.

"Oh, no need to go all Scrooge already Tsuneo", Kiku chuckled, pointing the holly leaf at him. "Like the lyric says in the song, tis the season. Besides, it's my house, my decision to sing".

"Yeah, and tis the season of getting a damn splitting headache!", Tsuneo snapped back, placing his beer bottle on the small coffee table next to the couch. He then looked up at Kiku and smirked. "Besides, I'm mostly getting a headache because of the voices singing the song. Maybe if y'all had a little more practice, it wouldn't suck as bad". Kiku playfully punched Tsuneo on the arm, teasing back.

"Oh shut! You're just smashed by that beer and don't wanna admit it!", she said chuckling. "And my voice doesn't sound _that _bad".

"Yeah, and I did a pretty good job on the high note if I say so myself!", Ikuto chirped and skipped next to Kiku. "It's Christmas after all! Why don't you show a little more holiday spirit?"

"Hey, I came here to join y'all, didn't I?. Plus I made some holiday humor just now", Tsuneo asked. He got up and stretched, scratching his head while looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost six in the evening. "It's almost dinnertime. When the hell is that brat coming back?". Kiku looked at the clock, wondering about the same thing. She knew who Tsuneo was talking about. Despite all the hardships both overcame from the past two years, nothing stopped her from worrying about his safety. There was always a part of him that remained a mystery for even her to reach. Then again, Zero was always like this, no matter what day it was.

Kiku looked back at Tsuneo and shrugged. "Ah, you know Zero. He comes and goes like the wind. There's no stopping him on his habits. But I'm sure he'll be on time for dinner, he just wants his own down time".

"Yeah well, he better get here quick. I didn't help cook all this damn food just for one person missing out, especially when it comes to Lover Boy of yours", Tsuneo replied and rolled his eyes. Ikuto sniffed and inhaled the delicious scent of the food from the kitchen.

"Mmmm, things are smelling good in the kitchen too!", he exclaimed. "Just wait til I get my hands on the sweet potatoes!".

Tsuneo smirked and roughly rub Ikuto's hair. "Heh. Like I'm gonna make that happen. Don't forget the cook has first dibs when he's the one that makes them!"

"Aww Tsuneo, you need to share! After all, today's a time of giving, remember?", Ikuto stated, puppy eyed at him. "No way can you eat all that sweet potatoes by yourself anyway".

"Never underestimate the appetite of a hunter, kid", Tsuneo continued teasing. "I'm capable of doing all kinds of things. But since we're talking about food here, I'm gonna check on the food and see what's done. Hey Squirt, why don't ya set the table or something for us, and Kiku, you can—" Once Tsuneo turned to Kiku, he spotted her standing by the window quietly, as if lost in thought. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Kiku, you alright?"

Kiku quickly snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked at Tsuneo. She nodded and smiled. "Um, yeah. Just…looking at the weather and see if it's snowing harder. Maybe that's what's holding Zero up this long".

Tsuneo looked at Kiku for a second, knowing there was more to it than just thinking about the weather. "Look, like you said, that dumbass can take care of himself. So don't get too worried over him all night, alright? Besides, you know he'll do anything to make it home to see ya". Kiku looked at Tsuneo for a second, listening to his words. Tsuneo smiled back and went to the kitchen while Ikuto set up the table. Kiku looked back at the window and sighed. She didn't want to spend the rest of Christmas worrying about everything. All of her troubles that she had in the past were over, and both of them could start a new chapter in their lives. That was exactly what she wanted, and she was certain Zero felt the same way. But still, something seemed….suspicious about his behavior since morning.

'_Zero…..', _she wondered.

Ikuto placed the last silverware on the table. "Okay, the table's all set and ready!", he called. "All that's left is…Zero! Where is he?"

"He'll be here soon", Kiku answered and walked to the table. "Wow Ikuto, you did a great job with the table. Let's go wash our hands in the kitchen since most of the dinner is almost ready". Before they got in the kitchen, the living room door suddenly swung open. Kiku and Ikuto jumped a little. "Whoa!", she shrieked. "The hell's the big idea barging in like this, huh?". She annoyingly glared at the first man that stepped in.

A cigarette hung out of his mouth, and his hands were calmly in his pockets. He finally took the cigarette out and smirked at her, his blue eye staring back teasingly. "And a Merry Christmas to ya too", Yagari snorted. "That sure is a way of welcoming people home for the holidays".

"Yagari!", Ikuto cheered and smiled. Kiku closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten, almost gritting her teeth. If there was one teacher that was a real thorn to her side back at Cross Academy, it was none other than Yagari. But he was good at showing his sarcastic side every once and a while behind his real façade as a professional historian. Most of Zero's attitude also came from the older man, since he was his mentor as a hunter.

Kiku sighed and walked up to him with her arms crossed. "Well, you're just in time for dinner". She then looked over his shoulders, wondering if there was someone else behind him. "Don't tell me you came here alone?".

Yagari snorted again and glanced back over his shoulder. "As if I ever could get away from the bloody idiot. He just _had _to come over and visit the bunch of ya ". Kiku quirked her eyebrow and walked to the door. With a blink of an eye, she found herself trapped in a gigantic bear hug from another man. Those honey brown orbs behind his glasses sparkled with overwhelming delight while embracing her.

"Oh, even Chairman came to see us!", Ikuto said happily.

"Ooohhh! It's good to see my 'second daughter' alive and well for the holidays!", Kaien Cross cheered. He hugged Kiku tighter. "Merry Christmas sweet Kiku! I just had to come over and spend the wonderful holidays with you too!". Kiku smiled while trying to push Kaien off of her in order to breathe.

"Y-yeah, i-it's good to s-see you too Ch-chairman", she rasped. "But i-if you d-don't let me g-go soon, I w-won't be able to bre-breathe in order to st-stay alive for t-the h-holidays!". Realizing what she was saying, Kaien immediately released Kiku and giggled embarrassingly while watching her catch her breath.

"Oh, do forgive me Kiku. You know how excited I can be during this time of year. Besides, I'm just happy to see you again. And since me and Yagari came all the way over here, we also brought along some surprises". Kaien walked outside and came back with a huge bag. He dumped everything out of the bag on the floor. It was a pile of Christmas presents covered with all kinds of colorful seasonal wrappings and bows.

"PRESENTS!" Ikuto screamed and ran towards the pile, but was caught by the back of his shirt by Yagari. He looked down at the young boy with a scowl and shook his head.

"We open gifts after dinner", he mumbled. Ikuto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Who needs Santa Claus when you got Chairman of Cross Academy to make your wish come true!" Kaien giddied proudly. "hahahaha-!" A hard pound on the head by a foot stop his ranting, making his face hit the floor instantly next to the gifts. Kiku looked up and saw the man that did that to him. His silver locks brushed past his amethyst eyes as he looked down at the Chairman, annoyed as usual.

"Seriously, you just love to hear yourself talk, do you?", he grumbled.

Kiku looked surprised then relieved to see the main person she waited for. "Zero", she greeted pleasantly. Zero finally looked up at Kiku, those mysterious amethyst eyes more visible for her to see. He remained silent for a minute.

"Hey there", he replied back.

Kiku stared back at him confusedly, sensing something nonchalant about his attitude. "Um, Zero…are you alright? You've seem…kind of out of it since this morning, and—" Before she could finish her sentence, Zero walked up to her and cupped her face with his hand. He stared into her sky blue eyes in a dazed way, then let go of her cheek.

"Nothing", he said. "Just had a long day with these two. Let's eat". Zero walked past Kiku, having her turn around and watched him enter the kitchen questionably. Yagari followed behind him.

Kaien placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder, smiling. "He's right. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving already!".

Ikuto then ran to the kitchen. "I get to place the sweet potatoes on the table!", he shouted.

Kiku slowly nodded to herself and started following behind everybody. "Right", she said to herself quietly. But something just didn't made her feel better about Zero's withdrawn behavior from her. Something was wrong. _'Zero….is there something you don't want to tell me? Is it bad news?'_

* * *

Dinner went smoothly for everyone; Yagari and Tsuneo challenged each other for an arm wrestle later on, whereas Kaien and Ikuto chatted about all kinds of their favorite (and obnoxious) flavors in their ice cream Sunday. Even though Kiku tried to make conversation and join in the friendly atmosphere, the nervousness over Zero's weird behavior wouldn't go away. She shifted her eyes to him the entire time, who was the most quiet in the table. She asked basic questions to make conversation with him, whether or not the food was good, how were the rolls that she baked, or even if he liked sweet potatoes as much as Ikuto. Zero of course gave her short, simple answers and gave her small smiles. Kiku closed her eyes and mentally sighed. She needed to talk to him alone.

Finally, it was time for gifts. Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree; of course Ikuto and Kaien sat on the floor, whereas Kiku and Zero sat on the couch, Tsuneo stood against the wall and was holding another beer bottle, and Yagari stood in front of Kiku and Zero, folding his arms. Since Ikuto was the youngest, he got to open his present first. From Kaien, he received a brand new sweater that he made himself, some jeans from Yagari, and tickets to see the Fantasia Broadway from Kiku and Zero. "Thanks you guys!", Ikuto said. When he finally opened Tsuneo's gift, his brown eyes went wide from excited to…bashfulness once he picked up the magazines of 'Playboy Bunnies Edition 5'. He then looked down and found a wallet and a bottle of beer. Ikuto held up the magazines shakily. "Um…er, um…", he stuttered.

Everyone starred dumbfounded at what Ikuto received. Kiku stood up with both her hands on her hips. "Tsuneo! Have you gone completely hung over in the head!", she snapped. "Why in the world would you give Ikuto something like…..those!"

"Yeah, uh, especially when we all know he likes….well, you know, um…", Kaien trailed, blushing. Zero and Yagari just made disgusted faces at him.

"Sicko", both mumbled.

Tsuneo smirked and shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. "Hey, the lad is almost fifteen. As his old man, figured I could open his eyes to the real deal and show him what else he's missin' ".

Kiku groaned annoyed. "But Tsuneo, he's still too young! You can't just force him to change his habits over night!"

"Yeah, yeah, since when you became his mother?", Tsuneo teased back. He then looked down at Ikuto, who was blushing as red as the red ornament balls on the tree. Tsuneo chuckled and ruffled Ikuto's hair. "Ha, and considered that as your first 'real man's wallet' and first 'real man's drink'. Here's a toast". He then lifted his own bottle and took another sip. Everyone just looked at the drunken vampire hunter speechless.

"I swear, it's times like this when I can't see how you're known to be one of the best hunters", Kiku rolled her eyes.

Ikuto stared at the pornographic magazines, then snapped out of his sense and put the magazines on the side. "Heeheehee, thanks a lot Tsuneo. I'll be sure to, uh….take a good look of these when I get a chance to read".

"Tst. You're off better with a card with money inside next year", Yagari added.

Kaien suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh, that reminds me. Zero, here you are". He got up and pulled out an envelope from inside his vest. "Zero, this came in my mail this morning". Zero took the envelope, a little confused. He then read the address of the sender and was a bit surprised. Kiku looked over Zero's shoulder to see who it was from. She too saw the address. It was from the Kuran residence. In other words, it was from Yuuki.

A slow pain began to erupt inside Kiku's chest. Even though she and Zero were officially an item, the fact that Yuuki being Zero's first love still pained her, especially when she knew a part of him still felt the resentment of the loss of his love for her. The former human-turned vampire princess now lived a new life of her own, with her true clan. She was no longer in Zero's life, or was never supposed to be in the first place, and chose to leave him for the life as a creature of the night. And yet….Yuuki would still take the time to write him. This meant that she still loved him somewhere deep down—when she specifically told Kiku herself that she no longer belonged in Zero's heart.

Kiku looked down after reading the address and smiled sadly to herself. Then again, she knew of the risk of loving someone who still held some tiny place in his heart for someone else. Despite the drama Kiku's been through about Yuuki since the incident last year, she probably found herself as still 'second best' in Zero's list. But…at the same time, Kiku knew she couldn't stay mad at Zero. She knew he loved her, but there were a lot of new changes that he had to adjust too. After all, this was the first year celebrating the holidays with new people, with a new love. Kiku was pretty sure that Zero harbored memories of all the past Christmases he used to spend with Chairman and Yuuki, when she was human. Those were memories that Kiku could never make up for.

A new slight pain struck her. Perhaps that was the reason behind Zero's unusual behavior. He was still remembering childhood memories of him and Yuuki having Christmas together. Enjoying this day with her wasn't enough to fulfill Zero's inconsolable state. Kiku stood up from the couch. Zero looked up at Kiku, now sensing her distress. "Kiku….", he started.

Kiku glanced back with a fake smile and said, "I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute". She then walked down the hallway, feeling everyone stopped what they were doing and watching her go.

She closed and locked the door, kneeling in front of the sink. She then looked at herself in the mirror, and noticing a small tear trying to pour out of her right eye. Kiku quickly wiped it away. "What am I doing? Why am I acting like this?", she asked herself. "I know we're a couple and he loves me for me. He's been seeing that now for a year. But still….". She stopped herself and sighed. "Well, it is what it is. No matter what, I shouldn't expect him to change completely. There'd always be that hidden memory for him to cherish about her in the past. I need to continue respecting that. I just…need to continue being by his side. And I still don't regret doing so".

A knock on the door startled Kiku out of her thoughts. "Kiku?", Zero asked from the other side of the door. "Could you come out? We need to talk. I…have to ask you something". Kiku sighed nervously and looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn't want him reading the pained expression on her face. She wiped her eyes one last time, fixed her hair up, and opened the door. Zero stood stiffly in front of her, his violet eyes calm and unnerving.

Kiku took the courage to speak first. "Is something wrong, Zero?".

Zero looked back toward the living room. "There's something I want to ask you. In the living room. Come on".

Kiku raised a brow. "In the living room? What's the big deal that you can't ask me here right now—"

"Please", he interrupted. "It's something that I feel everyone should hear". He took Kiku's hand and led her back in the room with everyone waiting for them. Kiku began feeling more nervous, afraid it was bad news about him. Kaien and Ikuto sat on the couch, while Yagari stood against the wall with another cigarette in his mouth. Tsuneo stood in the middle of the room, still holding his beer with one hand and the other in his pocket. Zero then turned to Kiku, wearing a serious expression.

"Look, I know you're already aware that the envelope came from….Yuuki", he started. "Honestly, deep down I knew she would still give me one of these—no matter how things have changed between us". He lifted the Christmas card that came from the envelope, which was a picture of two children building a snowman together. Kiku took a good look at the card, then bent her head down a little. Of all times, Zero had to bring Yuuki in the middle of everything else. He obviously wanted to tell her that he was relieved that Yuuki still cherished the memories of them sharing Christmas together as kids. A part of Kiku wanted to cry, but she held it in to hide her embarrassment.

Kiku looked at Zero again and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Zero. You don't have to feel you need to explain your feelings about this. I understand that you and Yuuki used to have fun at Christmas all the time years ago. It's only natural to cherish those memories, ya know?". She gave a slight chuckle, hoping it didn't sound sad.

Zero shook his head and stepped closer to Kiku, closing the gap between them. "That's not what I'm trying to get at here. Yeah, Yuuki and I had a lot of memories when we were kids. That will always remain a part of me, as it obviously is for her. But….the thing is, this card not only reminds me of a certain childhood memory. This also reminds me that….the past is known as my last chapter in life. What's done is done, and she and I are no longer the same. No matter how much….she or I might wish we could go back to where we used to be". Kiku remained silently the whole time, new disturbed emotions building in her chest. She didn't like the way how things were going with their conversation. She so wanted to leave the room.

"Zero…where are you getting at with this?", Kiku asked softly, still trying to keep a composed face. "What are you saying?".

Zero placed the card on a nearby table, then walked back to Kiku, staring into her eyes. He took a deep breath. "You and I, along with everyone else, know how I'm not good at….expressing my thoughts and feelings. And even though we've been through thick and thin for the past few years, it still surprises me how—no, _why _you choose to stand by a person like me. Then again….I do know. It just took me some time to make myself really believe that fact and….be truly happy about it". Zero stopped for a second to read Kiku's expression and wonder what she was thinking. Kiku remained patiently silent, wanting to hear more. For once, she was starting to feel somewhat less distressed on what Zero was telling her.

As if he read her mind, Zero surprisingly gave her one of his rare grins. "I know I'm a pain in the ass to you about this, but that's the price when staying by my side, right? Well, for that I thank you, even though I don't say it every day. But if you know me, then you know I don't need to say the words to prove my….love to you. That love has always been there ever since you saved my life, possibly since the day you came into my life". Zero paused and did something that no one, especially Kiku, expected to see. He slowly bent down on one knee, then slowly took out something from his back pocket. Kiku's pupils grew wider than her eye sockets, her chest swelled with overwhelming excitement. She didn't know whether this was a dream, or was fate still playing games with her. If it was a dream, she so prayed it would turn into a reality, so she could blink and still find Zero kneeling before her.

Unaware, her eyes soon began watering up. "Z-zero?...", she asked shakily. "Are you trying to ask me what I think you're trying to—"

"Yeah. So I'm gonna ask it right here, right now". Zero held up a small black velvet box and took Kiku's right hand. Kiku covered her mouth with the other, then turning around to look at everyone else. Kaien and Ikuto gave her a big smile, and Yagari smirked and nodded. She finally looked at Tsuneo, who was still by the wall behind Zero and saw his own smirk.

"Yeah, well, that bastard better take good care of ya", he said, winking at Kiku. Kiku's eyes smiled back happily at him. She then looked down at Zero, who was ready to make the last move that would change their lives forever. He opened the small box and revealed a diamond rose ring.

"Kiku….will you marry me?", he asked carefully. At first, everything went silent in the room. Kaien and Ikuto leaned forward in their seats, Yagari raised his eyes a little while taking a puff of his smoke, and Tsuneo stared at Kiku patiently for her answer. Zero also stared at her, almost feeling uneasy from her silence. He tilted his head a little, wondering if Kiku went into shock. 'Ki-Kiku—"

Before he knew it, he was pushed down to the floor by her hard leap, having her on top of him and hugging him. Relieved, Zero patted her back and smirked.

"Guess that's a 'yes'?", he asked.

Kiku then lifted herself up to look into his genuine violet eyes and smiled. "I never thought I would live the day for Zero Kiryu to ask me such a thing. I never even thought that I would the day to meet someone like you at all". She then lowered down and offered him a sweet, tender kiss. She allowed Zero to wrap his arms around her, embracing her closer as they continued kissing. Kaien and Ikuto gave each other high fives while Yagari rolled his eyes but smiled, and Tsuneo gave them both a nod. Zero and Kiku finally sat up. He took the ring out of the box and lifted her right hand, sliding the ring. Kiku blushed more while examining the diamond rose ring. It was simply awe-inspiring, not to mention a bit on her finger, which told her it was expensive. She looked back at Zero and chuckled. "Guess this explains your weird behavior all day then? Or why it took you so damn long to come back for dinner?".

Zero smirked back. "Yeah well, let's say it took all the strength in me to not snap Chairman's neck for driving me crazy while ring shopping".

Surprised, Kiku turned to Kaien and Yagari. "So you guys helped him pick this out?".

Yagari took out his cigarette and sighed. "Really, this idiot shops worse than a woman. And over a damn ring".

"Yep, I must confess! I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when Zero first told me his plan!", Kaien declared happily, jumping out of his seat with both hands on his chest. "A gorgeous 'second daughter' like you deserves a gorgeous ring!"

"Yeah, and I was the one who suggest to get a rose ring!", Ikuto added proudly, getting up as well. He then walked over to Kiku and Zero with a wide smile. "Guess this means you'll be seeing a lot more of me than you wish Zero…..", he teased. Zero snorted and turned his head, but smirked. Tsuneo finally stepped away from the wall and walked over too.

"So I guess we'll be making wedding arrangements very soon. But don't worry, I'll send y'all the bill after the honeymoon", he said. He then looked at Zero and playfully punched his arm. "It seems I can never get rid of ya, so welcome to the family, idiot. I never imagined the day you would become my son somehow. You better make one hell of a good husband to my Kiku".

Zero smiled back and nodded, knowing that Tsuneo meant every word. He looked at everyone, then to his new fiancé. He raised both their hands high, making Kiku smile more. "Don't worry. I already made one hell of a good person for her to love me. I sure I can handle everything else".

Kiku wrapped her arm around his and kissed him. "I sure _we _can handle everything else. Together now". Zero nodded and grinned.

Kaien raised his hand and announced, "Alrighty then! This calls for a celebration! Let's get the Champaign out!"

"Alright! Drinking!", Ikuto cried. He ran up to Kaien.

Tsuneo smirked at him. "Ha. See you're already getting the hang of things that a real man do?", he teased. Ikuto teased back.

"Hey, like you said, every 'man' deserves his first real drink. Besides, this is a real celebration for Zero and Kiku! Come on!". He took Tsuneo by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

Tsuneo grinned. "Yeah, I guess I could use another round. Although my stomach is gonna make me feel like a fat ass pregnant lady with a headache out of this world by morning". The three walked into the kitchen. Yagari looked back at the couple and walked up to them.

"I've always known there was something different about ya, Kiku. The fact that it took one annoying little girl from Cross Academy to change Zero's life for good still intrigues me", he said. "Guess you're not that bad for an annoying little girl after all".

Kiku chuckled and squeezed Zero's hand tighter. "Yeah, guess not. Thanks for teaching me how to stick around for his sake too, Sensei". Yagari looked at Kiku for a moment, then shifted his head with a smirk.

"Guess I'll leave you two alone". He headed towards the kitchen. Kiku and Zero were finally alone in the living room, her wrapping her arms around his neck while his were around her waist.

"Looks like a new chapter waits for us", she said smiling.

Zero nodded. "Yeah, that ain't anything new. I'm all about new experiences, no matter how tragic and crazy they turn out to be. But the only difference is…", he paused and cupped both Kiku's cheeks with his hands, bringing her face closer to his. "There's nothing tragic or crazy about this new experience at all. Now that you're forever mine".

Kiku's sky blue eyes sparkled with more tenderness and genuine. She leaned closer to his lips. "Merry Christmas Zero", she whispered against his lips before touching. Zero gave her response by deepening their sincere embrace. A single tear pour down from Kiku's eye. It wasn't a tear of pain, but a tear of happiness. '_Thank you', _she said to herself in prayer.

The family household had just gotten bigger.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday, PoohxEbony, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :DD. **

**Happy Holidays Everyone! **


End file.
